narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Age of Winter
The Long Winter The Long Winter (refers to the event), or Age of Winter (refers to the era), was a significant part of Narnian history lasting from 900-1000 in which Jadis, the White Witch, reigned as the tyrannical ruler of the country for 100 Narnian years. She killed the King and his sons, and eliminated most of the Line of King Frank that had previously ruled Narnia since its creation (surviving members of the Narnian royal family received sanctuary in Archenland, whose ruling family were blood relatives). Following two years' resistance, Jadis completed her conquest of Narnia, thus ending the Age of Conquest, though it continued in Archenland. While Jadis's realm did not extend beyond Narnia - both Archenland and Calormen continued as independent nations throughout the 100 years - her reputation did. The Merpeople Nation, Galma, Terebinthia and the Seven Isles and the Lone Islands were a part of the White Witch's territory as well. She was feared by the rulers of the surrounding nations and as a result, Narnia was politically isolated and became a dark and remote land. This was in no small part due to the powerful dark magic which Jadis used to ensure that all of Narnia was covered in snow and ice during the entire 100 years of her reign. Indeed, one of the era's greatest expressions of sadness focused around the excessiveness of winter and yet the complete lack of Christmas, an important spiritual feast for most Narnians. The perpetual winter meant that Narnia's population were hard-pressed. In the traditional spring and summer months, the cold conditions subsided enough for creatures to move about and possibly fish in unfrozen waters - but the snow remained on the ground and food often ran dangerously short. Consequently a band of forest creatures secretly formed a Narnian black market and managed to smuggle food in from Archenland, mainly during times when the severity of the winter lessened slightly, and the snow subsided. The beavers were the main leaders in this group and bore the brunt of Jadis's wrath when she discovered the enterprise. However the courageous animals continued their actions, some even losing their lives on the treacherous mountain pass to Archenland; and Jadis herself ultimately turned a blind eye to the black market as she benefited from the supplies brought in. However she set a careful watch on the borders to ensure that no humans ever entered her realm. The Queen's vigilance ensured that the human population of Narnia, long since extinct due to her murderous actions, did not revive. In the absence of human leadership, even the toughest talking beasts struggled in hard living conditions. Some, particularly the dwarfs, decided to join with Jadis. This perhaps explains why the Queen reigned for 100 years without any significant rebellion though it is unknown if the collaborators were truly evil themselves, or if they joined out of fear, or if they simply believed the Witch was right and had lost perspective. At an unknown point in this age there was a Narnian rebellion that fought a battle against the White Witch's Army (one notable member was Tumnus's father) but Jadis's army were easy victors, brutally quashing the rebellion. For some Narnians, humans became a myth, something Jadis encouraged. Indeed, Tumnus had a book on his shelf with the title of "Is Man A Myth?" However, older and faithful Narnians never forgot their heritage, and remembered their great guardian and saviour, the lion Aslan. They also kept close to their hearts the old prophecy that one day, two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve would sit on the four thrones in Cair Paravel and end the reign of Jadis. Patiently, they bided their time and waited amidst the cold and gloom for a ray of light. Elsewhere, not much is known. However, at some time during this age, the Ettins in Ettinsmoor became uncivilised and their intelligence and empire had somehow collapsed. Winter Revolution The Long Winter came to a dramatic end with the return of Father Christmas, the melting of the ice and snow, and then Spring, at the arrival of the Pevensies and the return of Aslan. Aslan's return was probably a response to the earlier signs of humans (Lucy and Edmund) appearing in Narnia. These hope-bringing events, seen as favorable to the oppressed Narnians, ultimately drove them into rebellion against their un-rightful Queen Jadis in the year-1000 Winter Revolution. The Narnians consequently established Aslan's Army, the first Narnian military force and were able to repel the Witch's Secret Police at the Battle of Aslan's Camp. During the Battle of Beruna, Jadis was killed by Aslan and her own army defeated. The Winter Revolution was immediately followed by the coronation of the Pevensies and the beginning of the Golden Age of Narnia. Events 900 Jadis conquers Narnia. The Long Winter begins. 905 The Hermit of the Southern March of Archenland is born. 965 A failed rebellion attempt by Narnians - brutally put down by Jadis. Tumnus's father is among those killed. 1000 Narnia *The Pevensies arrive in Narnia and raise Aslan's Army. *The Battle of Aslan's Camp. *The sacrifice of Aslan. *The First Battle of Beruna. Jadis is killed. *The Pevensies are crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia. *Fulfillment of the Golden Age Prophecy and the Golden Age begins. Archenland *The princes Cor and Corin are born to King Lune of Archenland. *Prince Cor is kidnapped by Lord Bar. *Lord Bar killed by King Lune in a sea battle. *Prince Cor arrives in Calormen and is adopted by Arsheesh. Calormen *The Tisroc of Calormen dies and is succeeded by his son, the father of Rabadash the Ridiculous. de:Hundertjähriger Winter fr:Âge d'Hiver de Narnia Category:Narnian Culture Category:Time Periods of Narnia Category:History